Detective Conan Ending versi Boss Kogoro Mouri
by Ranmira
Summary: Markas utama Black Organization berhasil dikepung, karena tak ada lagi jalan keluar meleka melakukan self destruction. Tapi bos mereka berhasil lolos, tak disangka ia adalah orang yang tak terduga, Kogoro Mouri! Lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia juga mengajak putrinya! Lalu bagaimana nasib Conan dan Ran?


Musnahnya Black Organization

(Conan Ending versi Boss Kogoro Mouri)

Cerita terjadi saat conan berhasil menemukan markas BO. Dengan bantuan pasukan FBI, CIA, serta polisi, mereka berhasil mengepung markas BO. Markas bawah tanah yang terletak di pulau kecil tak berpenghuni itu benar-benar terkepung, semua anggota Black Organization yang berjumlah puluhan pun berkumpul di ruang utama.

"Markas kalian sudah dikepung FBI, harap segera menyerahkan diri atau kami ringkus"

"Kami kepolisian Jepang, telah menerjunkan 3000 personil untuk menangkap kalian, harap segera menyerah"

"Gawat, kita sudah terkepung dari arah manapun, udara, darat, bahkan bawah tanah juga sudah terkepung ribuan prajurit, tak ada satupun jalan keluar" lapor seorang anggota panik.

"Aduh, mereka niat sekali menangkap kita, sudah kubilang kan kak kita memang harus pasang gas beracun di terowongan itu" ucap Vodka.

"Bodoh, kalau pasang gas beracun sekalipun kita tetap tidak bisa keluar secepat itu karena gasnya tidak menghilang dalam hitungan detik!" jawab Gin.

"Tapi setidaknya kita bisa melihat ratusan prajurit dalam terowongan itu mati keracunan! Hahahahahaha!" ucap Vodka lagi.

" Hei, tidak mungkin kawanan baju hitam yang hebat ini dikalahkan, bahkan oleh ribuan prajurit sekalipun" kata bos BO dari layar.

"Huh, kau enak saja bilang begitu, kau enak di layar itu, sementara menurut analisisku dari melihat kamera pengawas kami semua akan diringkus dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit!" seru seorang anggota yang bertugas mengawasi kamera.

"Huh, kalaupun markas ini dihancurkan, hanya orang-orang tidak penting sepertimu yang akan terkubur bersama reruntuhannya. Sementara orang-orang andalanku bisa mengelabui polisi bodoh itu dengan menyamar, memang trik ini tidak bisa untuk meloloskan semua karena pasti akan menimbulkan kecurigaan, tapi setidaknya orang-orang penting yang jarang ada ini bisa selamat dan membangun lagi BO. Nyawa mereka 100x lipat lebih berharga daripada orang sepertimu, hahahahaha" jawab si bos lantang

"Kau memang tidak punya perasaan!" seru si pengawas kamera lagi.

"Baiklah, sebelum mereka menemukan apapun hancurkan markas ini! Mulai rencana!'

Vermouth menyelinap, diam-diam menarik seorang prajurit FBI lewat dinding terowongam bawah tanah yang bisa dibuka seperti jendela.

"Huh tak kusangka semudah ini, ayo culik orang-orang ini dan menyamar menjadi mereka" ucap Vermouth.

"Loh kok baju ini tidak bisa dibuka? Sial mereka sudah memperhitungkan sampai sini rupanya" gumam Vermouth lagi.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Vodka panic.

"Mungkinkah ini akhir dari BO? Tapi tenang, bos masih ada dan akan membangun lagi BO" gumam Gin sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Gin, jangaaan…"

Sementara itu di luar markas Conan dan petinggi FBI sedang mengamati.

"Gawat! Seharusnya orang-orang itu tidak perlu masuk ke markas! Ini berbahaya, mereka bisa dengan mudah menyamar menjadi prajurit kita!" seru Conan.

"Tenang cool kid, kami sudah memperhitungkan itu, baju baju itu telah didesain dengan microchip yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan kode khusus yang hanya diketahui petinggi FBI, prajurit-prajurit itu pun tidak tahu cara membukanya. Jadi mereka tidak mungkin menyamar dengan mencuri baju itu." ujar Jodie Starling.

Duarrrrr! Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dari dalam markas BO. Semua mata menoleh. Markas itu meleleh dalam sekejap mata karena ledakan bom berisi sejenis zat asam yang sangat hebat, yang mungkin belum ditemukan sampai saat ini oleh ilmuwan manapun. Zat asam ini bisa menghancurkan logam baja dalam hitungan detik hingga tak bersisa. FBI saja butuh hampir sejam untuk menembus pintu baja markas BO.

"Ha..hancur dalam sekejap dan tak bersisa? Semua orang di dalam termasuk prajurit kita juga meleleh tanpa bekas?!" Tanya Mr. James Black begitu menerima kabar dari bawahannya.

"I.. Inikah akhir dari BO?" tanya Conan.

"Ya.. mungkin mereka terdesak, daripada rahasia mereka diketahui, lebih baik mereka menghancurkan diri mereka hingga tidak bersisa" jawab Jodie.

" Ta..Tapi, kita sama sekali belum mengetahui apa tujuan mereka! Lagipula, aku belum mendapat obat untuk mengembalikanku ke ukuran semula.." gumam Conan sedih, baginya jika penjahat bunuh diri sama saja itu berarti si pahlawan gagal.

"Sudahlah.. Yang penting mereka sudah tiada, lihat berapa banyak korban yang telah meninggal karena ulah mereka? Prof. Agasa, Inspektur Megure, Makoto, Tuan Suzuki, Eisuke, Shuichi, bahkan anggota-anggota mereka sendiri, kita tak mau ada korban lagi kan." Kata bu Jodie menenangkan Conan.

"Tapi, mayat mereka benar-benar hancur dan sama sekali tidak ditemukan kan? Bisa saja zat asam itu hanya tipun padahal sebenarnya mereka sedang bersembunyi" bantah Conan.

"Tenang, zat asam ini tentunya akan segera diteiti oleh FBI" jawab Bu Jodie.

"Apa? Zat asamnya lenyap begitu bereaksi beberapa saat dengan udara? Dan sekarang zat asamnya benar-benar hilang? Tidak mungkin! Tak ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini!" bentak Mr. James, ia sangat marah sekaligus bingung dan kecewa. Memang BO berhasil musnah tanpa sisa, tapi fenomena zat asam itu sungguh tidak masuk akal, masa tiba-tiba ada ledakan asam yang melumatkan seluruh markas beserta orang di dalamnya tanpa sisa setitikpun, lalu zat itu hilang seluruhnya bersama udara, dan yang tersisa hanya kubah kosong bekas markas, seperti belum pernah ada apa-apa sebelumnya di sana.

"Baik nak, kami akan meneruskan penyelidikan dan meneliti daerah sekitar, pulanglah, jika ada kabar akan secepatnya kami sampaikan" kata Mr. James kepada Conan. Conan tak berkomentar, bingung harus senang karena BO sudah musnah atau sedih karena tidak berhasil mendapatan data tentang formula obat penawarnya, ia pun pulang diantar helicopter ke rumahnya di Beika, ia ingin secepatnya memberitahukan hal ini pada Ai.

Di rumah Paman Kogoro.

"Apa ayah? Mereka berhasil menghancurkan kita? Tidak mungkin!" kata seorang wanita.

"Tenanglah putriku, kita memang kehilangan banyak asset dan orang-orang penting, tapi selama ada aku, BO tak akan hancur, hahahaha" tawa seseorang.

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, jadi kecurigaanku selama ini benar? Tapi... kenapa? Ran….?" gumam Conan, air mata menetes dari pipinya. Ia pun berlari menuju rumah Almarhum professor yang kini ditinggali Ai.

"Ai! Gawat!"

"Lo kok gawat? Aku dengar katanya markas BO beserta semua anggota intinya sudah musnah" tanya Ai.

"Memang, tapi boss BO! Aku tahu Boss BO! Ternyata kecurigaanku yang tak masuk akal selama ini benar!"

"Hah? Kau tahu? Apa dia masih hidup? Cepat ceritakan!" perintah Ai.

"Boss Bo.. Boss Bo adalah…"

"Tuan Kogoro Mouri" seperti sihir, tiba-tiba saja Kogoro Mouri sudah berada di sana.

"Ko.. Kogoro? Detektif bodoh ini? Aku tidak percaya, hentikan lelucon ini paman!" kata Ai seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak, ini bukan lelucon" gumam seseorang dari belakang punggung Kogoro Mouri, Sonoko!

"Kak Sonoko? Mengapa di sana? Hati-hati dia pembunuh jahat!" cegah Conan.

"Huh, sebuas-buasnya singa tak akan memangsa anak sendiri, ia kan ayah?"

"Ayah?!" tanya Conan dan Ai kaget.

"Hahahahaha, ya, Sonoko adalah anak dari hasil perselingkuhanku dengan nyonya Suzuki. Selama ini kalian tertipu kan. Anakku Ran, terlalu polos untuk mengikuti jejakku. Sementara Sonoko, dia sama sepertiku, ingin menguasai dunia, uang yang berlimpah, wanita cantik, dan disembah-sembah, hahahahaha" tawa Kogoro.

"Awalnya aku takut, tapi sejak Makotoku satu-satunya meninggal karena ingin menolong kalian, jiwa kegelapanku jadi bangkit! Dan aku dan ayah akan menguasai dunia, dengan begitu semua lelaki akan bertekuk lutut padaku! Hahahahahaha!"

"Anak dan ayah sama saja, tapi tak kusangka, aku tertipu selama ini…" gumam Conan dalam hati.

"Selama ini aku menyamar dalam bentuk detektif bodoh agar tidak dicurigai, kau saja yang sering membongkar penyamaran orang tertipu oleh penyamaranku. Rencanaku mengumpulkan orang-orang jenius untuk mengembangkan teknologi demi menguasai dunia, sambil mengumpulkan dana dengan cara apapun untuk biaya penelitian berjalan lancar. Hingga tiba-tiba rumahku kedatangan seorang bocah, awalnya kukira kau bocah ingusan biasa, tapi ternyata aku salah, jadi aku ikuti saja permainanmu, tak kusangka kau banyak menghambat pekerjaanku. Tapi aku tidak bilang anak buahku kok, aku ingin melihat bisakah mereka menghadapi anak kecil sepertimu, tapi ternyata mereka mengecewakan. Harusnya sudah kubunuh kau dari awal!" Kogoro mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak Conan.

"Ayaaaaah…." Dorrrr! Peluru Kogoro tepat mengenai Ran yang tiba-tiba melompat dari jendela untuk melindungi Conan.

"Raaaaan… Kenapa kau melindungi bocah ini?" Kogoro cepat memeluk Ran, air matanya mengalir deras.

"A.. Ayah… Jangan jadi orang jahat lagi ya.. Shinichi, aku cinta kamu… Mulailah hidup yang baru, tanpa aku" gumam Ran pelan, lalu pingsan.

"Raaaaaaaaaan!" teriak Conan dan Kogoro, mereka berdua menangis, karena tahu Ran sudah tiada.

"Ayah, aku mendengar suara sirine mendekat, pasti mmereka yang memanggi, kita harus segera pergi!" ajak Sonoko.

"Pergilah Sonoko, jadilah anak yang kuat, aku akan menjaga Ran, percuma saja aku melanjutkan semua ini tanpa Ran.."

"Hei jangan kabur!" Ai mencegat Sonoko namun ia dilempar oleh Sonoko ke tembok dan Sonoko kabur lewat jendela secepat angin.

"Enyah kau anak nakal!"

"Ai, jangan biarkan dia kabur, dia pasti memegang data BO!" tapi terlambat, Sonoko sudah menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Polisi dan FBI segera datang ke rumah Alm. Agasa dan menangkap Kogoro Mouri yang tidak melawan.

"Akhirnya Boss BO tertangkap juga. Tapi tak kusangka dia adalah Kogoro yang selama ini sering kita temui" kata Mr. James

"Tapi paman, masih ada Sonoko Suzuki, anak paman Kogoro, ia baru saja kabur, mukanya penuh dendam" kata Ai.

"Sonoko? Anak Kogoro Mouri? Apa maksudmu Ai?" tanya Mr. James bingung. Ai pun menjelaskan semuanya. Sementara Conan masih menangisi jasad Ran.

"Aku juga cinta kamu Ran.. Aku cinta kamu, sejak kita kecil dulu, aku suka gayamu yang aneh, cengeng, takut hantu, aku suka tendangan karatemu, aku suka semuanya tentang kamu, maukah kau bangun untukku Ran? Hiks… Kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya… Raaaaaan" isak Conan, ia terus menangis.

"Percuma, orang yang mati takk akan bisa hidup lagi"

"Pasti bisa! Mereka bisa menciptakan zat-zat aneh yang mustahil kan? Mereka juga pasti bisa menghidupi orang mati! Kau kan juga dulu anggota mereka! Kau pasti bisa!"

"Shinichiii! Sadarlah! Yang lalu biarlah berlalu! Kau ingat kata Ran tadi kan? Mulailah hidup baru!"

"Tapi, tanpa Ran? Ini semua karena aku! Coba aku mau tinggal di luar negeri bersama ayah dan ibu dan berhenti berurusan dengan BO, mungkin aku memang tidak bersatu dengan Ran, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat ia di dunia ini! Ini semua salahku! Ran mati karena aku!"

"Shinichi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Justru Ran akan sedih jika kamu begini. Dia mencintaimu, dia rela berkorban untukmu, karena dia ingin kamu bahagia!"

Hari-hari berganti, Conan memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi Conan si bocah kecil, karena ia ingin memulai hidup baru seutuhnya. Awalnya sulit, ia sangat sedih dan terpukul akan kematian Ran dan yang lainnya, tapi perlahan dengan dukungan orang tua dan teman-temannya ia mulai meraih keceriaannya kembali, dengan Ran tetap dihatinya. Ayah dan ibunya pindah ke Jepang di rumah lamanya dan mengadopsi Ai. Mereka menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Conan kembali ke sekolah dan mulai melanjutkan hidup sebagai Conan Edogawa. Sstt, diam-diam ia mulai tertarik pada Ai yang kini menjadi saudara sekaligus sahabatnya.


End file.
